Love for soccer, already?
by SpookyZaragoza
Summary: Mulder has discover a new sport, made new friends in the FBI but Scully doesn't like this much.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story I know this is a bit different from the series due to the fact that- well I can't tell you because I'll spoiled the fun. Tell me what you think.**

Title: Love for soccer, already?

By: SpookyZaragoza

Scully walked the office and saw Mulder on his desk looking at a magazine; he didn't bother to look up as she came in.

"Is it time already? The magazine "that is not yours but somehow is been deliver to your house" has arrived?" Scully asked referring to his inappropriate magazine that he reads.

"No, it's this magazine that I found on my door this morning. It's about-,"

"Do I want to know?"

"Well it's about soccer, and it seems very cool. It looks kinda fun."

"Mulder? Soccer? First it was horseback riding, then archery, now soccer? What's next?"

Scully looked at him, but he continued with his reading.

During their lunch break the two agents walked around the park eating their sub sandwich. It felt nice outside, it wasn't spring yet but it didn't felt like winter either.

"Mulder? I don't know about you but I need to sit in order for me to eat in peace so can we sit?" Scully pointed out. Mulder shrugged and pointed to the little hill then they walked and sited themselves.

As they ate their lunch in peace Mulder and Scully could see some FBI Agents playing on the field below. "Would you look at that? What's more fun then to run around kicking a soccer ball during your lunch break?" Scully said.

"Huh?"

"Down below, they are playing soccer."

"So?" Mulder responded taking a bit from his sub.

"Do you know how to play soccer, Mulder?"

"No, do you?"

"I use to play when I was young. Something like a little league but only for girl soccer players. It was fun."

"I bet. So why did you play soccer?"

"Well, when you live with two boys who enjoy playing soccer then you have this in your mind. I wanted to play soccer like Charlie and Bill. So when I was in the 4th grade my mom sign me in to a team."

"Nice. Were you any good?"

"I don't know?"

"What you mean?"

"Well there were girls who were better then me but there were also girls who were worst then me. I loved to play soccer so much that I got so caught up in it, that from times it was the only thing on my mind. Bill and Charlie showed my tricks and techniques that I could use on the field. And every Saturday my family would come and watch me play my best. I use to remember when I got to be able to play many positions. My coaches moved me around the field wanting me to play from defense to offence. I played soccer till I was in the seventh grade."

"Why you quit"

"I got hurt and I started to have problems with my running."

"Oh, did you ever went back to play soccer again?"

"Yeah, in high school, but my legs were still weak. So ever since I haven't even touched a soccer ball."

"I'm surprise, Scully."

"Why?"

"You use to be real cool and fun but now…?"

"Shut up," she punched him on the arm.

"Oww, see what I mean." He stood up, "Mean, mean, mean." He teased. Scully stood up quickly and started to chase him. Mulder turned his head a bit to see how far was his partner behind but as he faced the other way, he ran out of ground to run straight forward and started to roll down the hill, Scully was behind him. Finally they stopped rolling and the two FBI agents were laughing their heads off.

"Watch out!" Was the only thing Mulder heard before something hit his head?

Scully tries to stop laughing and looks at Mulder's face buried on the grass. She bends down and checks if he is okay. "Mulder, are you okay?"

"Yes, but my head hurts." He whines as he sits on the grass. The soccer ball that hit him was besides him. Mulder picked it up and examines it, while his partner checks his head to possible bleeding or injuries.

"Sorry about that Agent Mulder." An agent from their building apologized; Mulder throws him the ball back.

"Its okay, Pendrell. No harm done, right Scully?"

"Right." Scully responded. She helps him up and Mulder looks at Pendrell.

"You want to play a game with us, Agent Mulder?" Agent Pendrell asked. Mulder just shakes his head in rejection.

"Sorry, we have to head back and finish some reports."

"Oh, well if you ever want to play with us, let me know."

"Sure will." Pendrell runs back to the other agents who are waiting in the field. The two agents head back to the FBI building to finish their work.

**Well I know it was short but I'm just testing the waters and see if you guys like the plot. Let me know what you guys think, I'm open for any comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I'm going to give this chapter a try and see what happens. The little history that Scully said came from experience just to let you know. Alright let's continue.**

Mulder opened the door to his home and almost forgot the reason why his place had bunch of brown boxes stacked and scattered everywhere. The apartments where he had been living for a very long time had been closed down and were under construction. So he rented a small house by the rural side of Virginia; work has been very busy that he has no time to unpack his things. It's an old small house with a big backyard and woods on the back. Scully told him that she was going to come and help him paint the rooms, since he has been fixing sinks, appliances, and things the house need to fix. Mulder walked to what is supposed to be his room and when to change to something more comfortable.

Around 6 o'clock he heard the doorbell and he walked to open it. Scully was standing on by the door wearing her casual clothes; Mulder stepped aside to let her come in.

"Wow, Mulder you still haven't unpacked? You moved in what? Three months ago?"

"Yeah… I don't have time." He said scratching his head in confusion.

"But it's a nice house. All you have to do is paint right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Okay, since you are so full of energy then I guess we can start." Mulder said leaving the room. When he came back he had buckets of paint. A light tan color for the walls. He gave Scully a brush and a bucket for her to start. She settled across the room and began with the painting and Mulder did the same.

After a while of painting and no talk has be done Mulder could hear Scully humming to keep herself entertain. "Don't try to live so wise. Don't cry 'cause you're so right. Don't dry with fakes or fears, 'Cause you will hate yourself in the end." Mulder laughed to himself as Scully sang a bit off-key. But she didn't care, she just moved her brushed happily. "Come on Mulder. Sing with me."

"I have no clue what you are singing."

"Wind, by Akeboshi. Come on." She told him, "Come on.

You say, "Dreams are dreams.

"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."

You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.

Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.

Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.

You still are blind, if you see a winding road,

'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end."

While Scully was singing and painting he walked to the kitchen and ordered some pizza so that they can eat later. When he came back Scully was still humming and singing. He just continued with his painting.

The pizza arrived and the two agents sat on the floor and began to eat their pizza. They

talked about the house and how it looked and how it was going to turn out.

"Ahh… That feels good." Scully stretched when they went to the porch. Mulder followed behind. He noticed the she was in a good mood and her guard was down. It was 10:30 pm and they had just finished painting the living room and a couple of rooms.

"Scully? Do you want to get a milkshake or something? A pie? I'm a bit hungry."

"Mulder, its 10:30. Where do you think we can find an ice cream shop open?"

"Well, we can go to McDonalds and get a milkshake there. Or we can go to a Waffle House and buy a pie there."

"Okay." Scully agreed and Mulder went in the house to get his keys and wallet. He opened the car door for Scully and he ran to his side.

Mulder and Scully sat on the Waffle House's booth as they waited for their pies.

"Scully, why are you so happy lately?"

"I don't know. I'm just in a good mood."

"Well, do you want to come over on Friday and watch a movie?"

"On Friday?"

"Yeah, we can have take-out, then watch a movie."

"Sorry, Mulder, I have a date on Friday night."

The waitress brought them their pies and Mulder just stared into space. "Mulder are you okay?"

"When did you get a boyfriend?"

"I told you two weeks ago."

"I don't remember." Mulder began to eat his pie.

"You were so entertained by your ceiling targeting, I don't think you heard me."

"What's his name?"

"Jay Mason."

"What he do?"

"Jay is a politician. He is a good guy."

"Oh…" Mulder ate his pie and waited for Scully to finish.

"But we can hang out on Saturday."

"Okay." Mulder said happily.

The waitress came to their booth and placed the check. Scully reached for it but Mulder beat her to it.

"How much?"

"Don't worry, I'll pay."


End file.
